


Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime

by xXvocaloidqueenXx



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, REM - Freeform, Ryuk - Freeform, Yagami Light - Freeform, Yuri, amane misa - Freeform, lesbain:D, rem is gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXvocaloidqueenXx/pseuds/xXvocaloidqueenXx
Summary: Rem dies.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem
Kudos: 2





	Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god. i spend 90% of the school day writing rem and misa fanfiction. i’m a social reject but this... this is too far. anyways enjoy ig. lesbin [THUMBS UP]

I thought about her. I thought about her a lot, but right now it was necessary. It was life or death, quite literally. Who would die, me or Misa? It’s true, I would sacrifice my life for Misa.. but there was still things I wanted to say. I realised I would never see her smile again. I would never hear her laugh again. A pang hit my heart, or a pang hit wherever my heart was supposed to be. Were Shinigami supposed to feel this way? Misa always called it love. But i think of it as.. stupidity. Yes, my theory was true, love turns people into fools. I would die a fool. I slowly opened the Death Note and held it in my hand, clutching the pen in my other. I wrote the name,

L LAWLIET.

and just as quickly, I faded away. I would miss her dearly, yes, but, as she always used to say to me,

Everybody loves somebody sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for splurging out rem x misa content lately, it’s probably my otp lol. anyways i hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
